Materials such as powders, inks, pastes, suspensions, and filaments can be used in additive manufacturing. Traditional powder and composite production processes use milling equipment such as rotary ball mills and mixing technologies such as ultrasonication. These techniques can be inefficient and can undesirably change the morphology of the material components, which can lead to inefficient packing of the particles in the raw material. Furthermore, for pure polymer systems, these processes can irreversibly damage the polymers.